Where the Sidewalk Ends
by GoldenLocket14
Summary: Lily, James and gang are now in there 7th year. Lord Voldy is gaining in power and dark times are coming. BUt that doesn't stop love and loyalty from finding a way as James finally wins over Lily. From now until their death, I write their untold story.


**A/N Hello friends, peers, fellow enthusiasts! I welcome and receive you warmly to the sequel to Through An Angel's Eyes! This is seventh year and up till the death of Lily and James. While my last story was more focused on other characters this story is centered on Lily and James. Two antagonists, so little time, and so much to tell. Just an aside, I describe Aden's appearance again because I forgot what he looked like, I had to go back to chapter five to find it. Put on your reading glasses and get ready for a bumpy read!**

Where the Sidewalk Ends Chapter One: It's A Beautiful View 

"LILY! Get down here!" Andromeda called up the stairs. "We're going to be late!"

Lily came down the stairs into the Mellacost's parlor.

"Late for what?" Lily had stayed with the Mellacost's for the summer and it was still a week away from September first.

"We're meeting Hannah and Jen at the Potter's." Andromeda had two bags by her feet. "We're staying there till school starts. I already packed your bag and our trunks are there."

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Lily was blushing furiously and couldn't keep the nervousness out of her voice.

"I did tell you, a week ago. I can't believe you forgot."

Lily, now that she thought about, did vaguely remember Andromeda mentioning something about seeing the Potter's.

"Let's go! Aden already left. He said something about 'bloody girls and their bloody primping making everybody bloody late.' I want to see Siri and the girls again!"

"Alright let's go. Do you think Aden's finally going to make a move on Hannah?"

"Oh, that's funny. If he does I'll leave Sirius and become a nun." That clearly meant no.

"I can't wait to tell Jen that I made Head Girl. I wonder who the Head Boy is. Probably Remus, he'd be the best choice."

"Probably." Andromeda grabbed a handful of floo powder and stepped into the fireplace. "Potter Manor!"

Lily watched as her friend was consumed by the green flames and took some of the powder herself.

"Hey Prongs! Is this any way to greet an old friend?" Aden tackled James from behind and swiftly brought him down.

"Ah, you beat me again. So where's your sister and Evans?" James had grown another inch or so in the past month and his hair was even messier than before.

"Probably still packing. I got tired of waiting and came on my own." Aden was a handsome young man with messy dirty blonde hair and golden eyes with a feint violet ring around the pupils.

"Take a look at this." Remus came in the room holding a scroll in his hand. "It's a letter from Peter. He says Durmstrang is hell and he's going to visit at Christmas."

"That's weird. This is the first time he's returned our letters." Sirius commented.

"Are you guys going to ignore us all day or what?" Jen demanded. She and Hannah were standing in front of the fireplace brushing soot off their clothes.

"Maybe we should leave, give them some alone time." Hannah teased.

Startled the Marauders turned and found the laughng cousins already sitting on one the couches.

"It's about time you noticed us." Jen looked pointedly at her boyfriend and winked.

"Glad to see you're well. Please, have a seat." James smirked.

"Thanks, we have. Hello Remus, Sirius. Aden, it's not polite to stare." Hannah laughed and gave each of the boys a hug.

"And where are our favorite red head and socialite friends?" Jen asked.

"I don't know about Lily but I'm right here." Andromeda appeared in burst of green flame and stepped out of the fireplace.

Sirius strode quickly forward and prostrated himself in a mock bow. "My lady, I have long awaited your arival."

Andromeda laughed and pulled him up. "Oh get up Siri. I missed you too."

"Good, because that means I can do this." He pulled Andromeda into a passionite kiss. Jen pretended to gag and roll over dead.

"Get a room would you?" The couple ignored her James laughed.

"Jealous Jen? Is Remus neglecting you?"

"Shove off Potter." She didn't so much as blush.

The fireplace came alive and Lily stumbled into the room knocking into James. Before she could fall however, he caught her and set her on her feet.

"Easy there Lily." She glanced at him gratefully and put her bag down. "You alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, thank you." She made a round of greetings and tapped Andromeda on the shoulder. She broke away from Sirius and smirked.

"So what took you so long?"

"I ended up at Malfoy Manor by accident." A digusted look crossed her face. "I walked in on Lucious and Narcissa. I'm scarred for life." She shuddered.

"Did they see you?" Hannah giggled.

"No, I took some floo powder and got out of there right away." Again she looked slightly sick. "They were a bit too _preocupied._"

"Alright, moving on!" Aden turned the to the group and smiled. "So, who's hungry?"

"Me!" All the Marauders ran to the kitchen with the girls following. It was Lily's second time in the 'house' but she still couldn't believe how big it was. The kitchen was every mother's dream. It had a high ceiling, a huge cooking range and oven, granite counters, and gleaming wooden cabinets.

"This is your kitchen?" Lily stood at ther doorway taking in the tremendous sight.

"Yeah, it's my favorite room in the house." Jame sent her a gleeful smile. "Now how about some food?"

"Sounds good. Where's the fridge?" James gave Lily a perplexed look.

"What's a fridge?" Sirius looked expectantly at Lily.

"Oh, that's right I forgot you don't have electricity." She sighed. "It's a box that keeps food cold."

"Why would you do that? You could just use a freezing charm." Aden asked.

"Don't be stupid!" Andromeda shoved her twin. "Muggles can't use magic. They have to get by without it." She seemed rather embarrassed by his ignorance.

"Forget I said anyhting." Lily chuckled.

"Okay then. House elves!" James adressed two elves who had appeared in a puff of smoke. "Can we have eight glasses of pumpkin juice, two big bowls of popcorn, and a bowl of Sour Patch Kids please?"

"Yes sir!" Squeaked one elf and they disappeared.

"What would you do if they ever said no?" Hannah grinned. "You know if one day they just said 'screw you' and never came back?"

"They can't do that though." Remus put in. "They're bound by ancient magic."

A few minutes passed and the house elves came back with the requested food. James led the way to the rec room and everyone settled on the various couches and chairs.

Andromeda coughed to get everyone's attention. "I think that Lily has something to tell you all." She raised her eyebrows at Lily.

"Oh yeah! I made Head Girl!" Jen made a face of mock jealousy and congratulated her.

"I knew you would." Hannah said approvingly.

"So does anyone know who the Head Boy is?" Lily glanced at Remus.

"I am." James said.

"What?" Lily looked at him.

"I'm the Head Boy this year." He said a little louder. He wasn't smirking, he simply looked—happy.

Lily's friends glanced at each other nervously as the lull in the conversation continued.

"Wow." Lily finally said after a while. "Well, congratulations James." She smiled and then turned to Hannah to ask about her summer. The room flared back into life and the awkward moment passed.

Later that evening Mrs. Potter showed the girls to their rooms and pointed out which rooms belonged to each boy. Apparently the Marauders all had their own room in the Potter house.

Lily went into her room and was inspecting the glorious room when she caught sight of the window. It was a beautiful view. It over looked the garden and courtyard, hedges made a sort of maze of passages and she could see down them all. In fact she could see Andromeda and Sirius walking down one together. The full summer moon gave a glowing softness to everything.

She glanced down at the window sill and found a note there. When she picked it up she saw it was sealed with a rose petal.

_Dear Lily, _

_I figured that by the time you read this you would be looking out the window. I asked mum to give you this room because I knew you'd love the view. The garden is nearly as beautiful at night as you are all the time. Enjoy._

_Forever yours, James_

James paced his room nervously. He was taking a huge risk leaving that note for Lily and he knew it. Every word was true, but would she figure that out? Oh lord did he hope so.

**A/N Good people who love me even though it has been a few months since I last posted. I was grounded because of bad grades and cut off from the computer. I took the liberty of writing a lot during my enprisonment so please don't stop reading! Come back to me! Please review, even if it's a flame for keeping you waiting for so long. **

**GoldenLocket14**


End file.
